Was It Meant To Be?
by Organized Kitty Chaos
Summary: Gakuen! Gender bending. If you want something, go after it. If not, You'll never know if it was meant to be.
1. Why?

**This is my first fan fiction involving school life since the 5th grade! That's Four years! 0-0. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC I tried to match them the best I could. I Gender bent a few characters. Canada, North and South Italy and Spain. Why you may ask? Because it's FUN! x3. Enjoy! R & R! Thank You Very Much! ^_^ **

**Parings are:**

**AmericaXCanada RussiaXLithuania JapanXChina **

**FranceXEngland PolandXLithunania**

**GermanyXItaly SpainXRomano **

***Edit* I changed this from mixed tense to past and I changed Canada's name; **

**Oh and I made Korea a chick ^^ enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"We're going to be late!" Maddie exclaimed as she pulled on her Red blazer on. She looked down at her outfit. A white collared shirt with a sweater over it, and a red plaid skirt. Maddie's skirt was what was keeping her brother waiting. _'This school uniform's going to be a pain in the ass. This skirt is WAY too short'_ Maddie attempted to pull the skirt down to where it at least reaches her knees but it's no use. If it were to be any lower than lower thigh it would fall off.

"Speak for yourself! I'm already dressed." Maddie's brother Alfred yelled back at her. Maddie then gave up after several tries and went to find her socks and shoes. When she did find them she pulls them on and walked towards her brother, "You're not the one who has to wear this short skirt!" She exclaimed to him. Alfred wore a white collared shirt with a black tie. He also wore a navy sweater overtop. It had the school's embroidery on the left side of the chest. His pants were a plaid blue, and his shoes brown. He just sighs and says "Go put on some stockings or something." This made Maddie roll her eyes. "I don't even think I could do that. To whatever the handbook says. But we're already behind, let's go!" Maddie pulled her brother along as they walked to school.

The siblings finally made it to the school with a minute to spare. "I guess I'll see you later… if we ever have a class together…" Maddie says before departing from her brother. Her entire focus went off of her brother and onto her skirt. _'I wonder what the handbook says about altering the dress code…"_ she thought as she tugged at the skirt while walking to her class. Maddie wandered around the school looking for the room she was supposed to be in. She then spotted a girl with light brown mid-back length hair; she had a pink flower in her hair. _'I should ask her for directions…Yes. I think I will.'_ Maddie pondered the thought before walking over to the girl. "H-hello" Maddie smiles. The girl turned towards her. "Hi there, shouldn't you be in class?" Maddie nods "If only I knew where it was…."

"What's the room number?" The girl asks.

"I-it's in room t-two fourteen…." Maddie said shyly while looking down at her schedule. "Really now, that's cool, my first class is in that room also. Mind if we walk together?" The girl asked Maddie holding out her hand. She nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'm Elizabeta by the way" Elizabeta smiled while pulling Maddie along. "I'm Maddie." She says smiling. "Thank you….For showing me the way to my class."

"No problem." Elizabeta said with a sweet smile while waving her other hand.

The two girls walked into the classroom several minutes late. "And why are you two young ladies late?" The teacher asked. Maddie looks down at the ground thinking of an acceptable explanation when Elizabeta states, "My friend is new here and was lost, so I helped her out by showing her where everything was." The teacher's frown softened at Elizabeta's explanation. "Take the two seats available." He said pointing them to the back of the classroom. The two took their seats, Elizabeta next to a girl with blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes, Maddie in between Elizabeta and a boy with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl looks over at Maddie and smiled and she in return smiled back. "I'm Feliks," The girl tells Maddie. It was odd to see a girl with a boys name but Maddie bypassed that... "I'm Maddie, Nice to meet you." "That's like, a really cute name, Maddie. I like it" Feliks smiled and then directed her attention to the teacher who was explaining the rules of the classroom and such before giving out a list of the weeks work. Maddie looked down at the list,_ 'Work on the first day? Different.' _Maddie wrote her name and date at the top of the paper and looked over it once more before frowning and stuffing the list into her tote bag. Maddie then pulls out a pen and begins to doodle on her hand, knowing she should be paying attention to the teacher. The bell finally rang and the class walks out. Maddie walked out of the room, trying to keep to herself as she wanders to her next class. _'I wonder. I wonder.'_ went through her mind as she saw all who inhabited the school. '_How shall this year persist?'_

_

* * *

_**Weeeeee~ Yay for Chapter One!**

**For those wondering why Hungary was out of class instead of being prompt. Someone gave me the idea that she was on Yearbook. So let's go with that 8D**

**Review Please :D You'll get a cookies made by Germany None reviewers get cookies too...but they're made by Iggy.**


	2. Really?

**Yay Chapter Twwwoooo~ ^_^ didn't take me long... even though I originally planned on releasing this on Sunday, but here you go! -happy daynce- Enjoy!**

* * *

Maddie glanced down at her schedule "Second period: Algebra two" She mumbled to herself "room three oh five…must be upstairs" She guessed. _'I might asked Feliks or Elizabeta…just incase'_ Mattie looked around for the two girls she saw before but with the luck of only finding Feliks with a tall blonde boy, he towered over just about everyone else, and the brown haired boy from before. The taller one was rather intimidating to Maddie, yet Feliks didn't seem to care it didn't bother her that he looked like he would snap her neck in 2.5 seconds. Mattie was cautious to approaching them. _'Maybe I should go and find Elizabeta.'_ Maddie thought and turned around swiftly. _'But that may take too much time…'_ and with that she turned back to the direction she was heading towards Feliks. Maddie takes every bit of courage to walk over to the two boys and Feliks.

"Ivan, Feliks, please." The boy with brown hair said waving his hand trying to keep the two at peace.

"Not if he keeps treating you that way, it's, like, really uncool." Feliks declared.

"Is that so? Then why wouldn't he say anything?" Ivan asked as his frown deepened. Even though Maddie knew it was a terrible time to butt in she did anyway. "Ahm, Feliks?" She called. Felik's frown softened and she smiled at Maddie. "Hey Maddie, What's up?"

"Uhm… I need a little help… can you tell me where room three oh five is?"

"Of course I do, I should like, totally walk with you there, where I need to go is right by there." She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll, like, see you later, or whatever Leit." Feliks said to her friend before hugging him and then walking off with Maddie.

"What was that…back there?" Maddie asked cautiously hoping not to offend anyone.

"Oh I don't like Ivan and he doesn't like me. But, like, he's with Toris and I'm Toris' like best friend ever and I don't like wanna see him get hurt. Y'know? Because Ivan's kinda crazy and I think he has hurt Toris a few times before but I'm not totally sure though". Feliks explained

"Th-that's uhm… kind of personal, wouldn't you say?" Maddie said quietly while looking at her feet.

"It kinda is, but I don't think anyone would mind." Feliks said.

"I think Toris would…" Maddie whispers quietly to herself.

"Oh it looks like we're here!" Feliks said pointing to the door number which reads three zero five, ignoring the fact that Maddie said anything. Both girls walk in. "Oh it looks like Francis is in here!" Feliks said pointing to a guy with shoulder length blonde wavy hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He sat at one of the desks near the middle of the classroom flirting with one of the girls behind him. "You should like, totally go over there and say hi or something, He's really friendly…even though he speaks French a whole lot." Maddie's eyes widened "I speak French" she smiled. "I hadn't really met anyone else outside of my French classes who spoke it."

"That's perfect then! You two would totally click." Feliks giggled as the bell for class rang. "Oh! I gotta go, want to meet out front of here?" she asked. Maddie nods smiles before going to sit by Francis. He turns towards the front of the classroom but not before spotting Maddie. "Ah, bonjour" He greeted the shy girl.

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous (1)?" Maddie asked him. Francis face went into shock.

"Vous parlez français (2)?" He asked with excitement

"Oui pour quatre anneés. (3)" She smiled.

"Si peu de temps… (4)" He sighed "Mais, votre français est bien pour ce court laps de temps. (5)" Maddie sighed at the statement.

"I guess you've spoke it your whole life."

"Oui mon chérie, Depuis le jour aù je naquis (6)" He smiled proudly. Maddie giggles before turning her head away from Francis and towards the teacher who stated to call the roll of the class. She then stated the rules of her class and handed out a worksheet with quite a few problems. Mattie heads her paper properly before staring at the questions on her paper. "The absolute value of x plus three is equal to four x minus nine," She whisper-read to herself.

"These problems are quite easy, you should have learned this last year." The teacher remarked seeing as a few students were struggling. "I see that some of you have slacked off during the summer." The class ignored the teacher's remark while a few dryly laughed before continuing their work.

"Do you understand this mon chèrie?" Maddie heard a voice with a French accent ask. Hoping he wasn't talking to her, Maddie ignored him and continued with her work. While Maddie was working diligently she hears the voice asking the questions related to the worksheet, almost getting frustrated, until finally she looked over at Francis, whose face was filled with frustration, confusion and a bit of plea.

"My name is Maddie… by the way… Iforgottotellyoubeforehand…" Maddie said to Francis.

"Ahh, like Madeleine?" He asked. Maddie shook her head.

"No… I don't think so. I've always been called Maddie…" She explained.

"Then shall I be the first to call you Madeleine?" Francis asked, moving closer to her and whispering the new nickname in her ear. This sent chills down Mattie's spine and a blood rush to her face.

"Ahum… you can…but I kind of still prefer Maddie…" She said quietly and uncomfortably as Francis breathed lightly down her neck. Mattie then shifted uncomfortably. "Were you calling me earlier?" She asked.

"Why yes, Madeleine, I was wondering if you understood this." He handed her the worksheet and Maddie glances over it before nodding. "Actually… it's really easy…"

"Vraiment (7), Madeleine? Teach me." His voice turned seductive when asking Maddie to teach him. Maddie shudders and shifts uncomfortably in her seat again. "A-all right…"

After teaching Francis all she knew about the problems it was evidently clear that either Francis was the biggest idiot She had ever seen in her life or he was just pretending so he could get closer to her. But she didn't understand why, _'I'm not beautiful or anything… there are plenty of other girls here… besides, I'm the new kid and no one pay attention to me.'_ Maddie thought. Suddenly the bell rings for class to be dismissed. "Leave your papers on your desk so I can collect them." The teacher said to her class.

"Mille mercis, Madeleine, pour m'avoir aidé (8)" Francis said before leaving his desk with back pack in hand. Maddie looks down at Francis' paper, every problem was done perfectly. Either she was practically blind when Francis did his work, he was smarter than she thought, or he learned quickly. Maddie then looked down at her paper with only 5 of the 15 problems done. This was all Francis' fault; he practically seduced her into pretending to teach him when he didn't need it and out of her work, and cause her to give a bad impression to the teacher on her first day. "Goddammit" she whisper swore before jumping up to meet Feliks outside.

* * *

**French Translations (Tell me if some of it is wrong I'm no native)**

**1: Hello, How are you?**

**2: You speak French?**

**3: Yes, for four years.**

**4: Such a short time.**

**5: But Your French is good for that short period of time.**

**6: Yes my dear, ever since the day I was born.**

**7: Really, (As in the sense of saying "For real?")**

**8: Thank you, Madeleine, for teaching me this.**

**Yay for Evil!France. Review please? Poor Maddie though ;_;**

***Edit* Thank You for Helping my French. I changed it according to your tips. ^_^**


	3. Friends?

**Positive Reviews, I thank you all very much, :"D I have another project on the way, XxLovelessxXP and Its based on the picture we saw.**

**(Also thanks to the lovely person who corrected my French and made me think "Damn... My dictionary AND translator didn't work" ^_^) Ah well, On with the chapter, ne?**

* * *

Feliks apparently managed to pull Toris away from Ivan because when Maddie arrived They were both there, laughing like old friends. Unlike before, where Toris was shaking in his boots, literally. "Oh hi Maddie!" Feliks waved to the soft spoken girl.

"Hello, Feliks...and...Toris?" Maddie asks cautiously.

"Ah yes." He smiled sweetly at her and sticks out his hand. Maddie shakes Toris' hand politely and smiles back. "It's very nice to meet you Maddie."

"As it is nice to meet you, Toris." Maddie nodded then looks down at her Schedule. "Physical Education. Well this is great." She said with a sigh. "At least it's not after Lunch" A high pitch voice said. Maddie, Feliks and Toris turn to see a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, a stray curl came out of the left side of her hair. Her uniform was the same as the others but she seemed to be wearing a boys blazer with her red one tied around her waist. "Ve, Hello everyone" She said in her Italian accent, smiling in every way possible, her eyes, her voice and her face beaming with light.

"Feliciana?" Toris asked the girl. "Why are you wearing a boy's blazer?"

"Ahh This is Ludwig's. It's much more comfy than mine." She giggled.

"W-Wouldn't that conflict with the rules?" Maddie asked cautiously.

"Ve, Rules? Oh... Not many of us follow them." Feliciana laughs. "I don't know why though," Her thoughts seemed to float off into space.

"I think we should head to class." Toris said. "Don't want to be late again." He nervously laughed then runs off to his class.

Maddie turned to the two girls,"Uhm... Where is the Gymnasium?"

"Ludwig would know!" Feliciana said pulling Mattie along "He's really manly and strong,so I think he knows where it is." Mattie seemed confused but went along with whatever Feliciana said.

The two girls stopped in front of Ludwig, He has blonde slicked back hair, piercing blue eyes and a toned body, the sleeves of his sweater and his shirt were rolled up to the elbows. His arms were crossed and his face held a scorn, which disappeared slightly when he saw Feliciana. He directed his attention to Maddie who was a bit frightened by Ludwig's intimidating appearance. "Who are you?" His thick German accent made Maddie think back to the movies she used to watch with Alfred when they were little. Germans = Bad, scary people who were always strict and hated anything that wasn't their way.

"Ve~ Ludwig, She needs help finding the Gymnasium. She's new here... honestly I don't even know her name." Feliciana giggled while explaining.

"Ah, I see." Ludwig said. He then turned to Maddie,"I think I'll be able to help you, I have to head to the gym for my next class... and so does Feli, right?" Feliciana leaned against a few lockers staring off into space ignoring the fact that Ludwig was directing his attention to her. "Feliciana!" He snapped, which led her to look up at him with her huge brown eyes in confusion. "Ahh, Ludwig, why are you yelling?" This made Ludwig pinch the bridge of his nose. "Let's get to class now." Both Ludwig and Maddie start off, but they don't get too far before realizing that Feliciana was walking at a extremely leisurely pace, to the point where it looked as if she didn't care.

Her laid back attitude conflicted heavily with Ludwig's uptight personality. _'I'm surprised he hasn't been pushed over the edge yet.' _Ludwig groaned then yelled, "Hurry up Feliciana, we'll be late!" But that didn't do anything she still walked like a Sunday walker. Ludwig's annoyance was starting to show and he grabbed Feliciana and threw the tiny Italian girl over his shoulder. "Ve~ Ludwig where are you taking me?" She asks with the tone of surprise but also with the tone of nonchalant.

"To your next class." He replies flatly, "Mainly because you're walking slow and because I know if I walk into class without you questions will raise." _'Apparently Ludwig and Feliciana are always seen together if questions would raise if they aren't in class together.'_ Maddie pondered. "A-are you two seen together alot?" She asked cautiously.

"Yep!" Feliciana exclaimed. "We're best friends, but it's kind of sad because I'm Ludwig's only friend, He's not very friendly and-"

"Feli, Please!" Ludwig exclaims his face turning a bit red. Maddie finally understood how the two polar opposites could be the best of friends, She was the only friend he had.

"But he does have a brother too, who's really nice to me, I think he thinks I'm cute, but I don't know. His name is Gilbert. I have a sister too her name is Lovina and she doesn't like Ludwig as much as I do, but she's always with Carmen* who she says she can't stand because Carmen always calls her cute and treats her like a child. So do you have any siblings, oh and what's your name by the way?" Feliciana could have gone on for days is what Maddie thought, She was so full over things to say and apparently had fun talking with other people.

"Uhm, My name is Maddie, by the way...and I have one brother...his name is Alfred, he's kind of arrogant you could say. Most people say that we're exact opposites...because he's really outgoing and I'm really shy. We're often mistaken for each other...even though I'm a girl and he's a boy but...uhm... yeah..." Maddie's thought dragged off and Feliciana looked over at her before speaking again.

"Really? That must be nice, having a brother, I've always wanted one, Just to see how it is. So,how many people have you met so far?"

"Uhm... I've met... Elizabeta, Feliks, Toris, and Francis..." Maddie lists off. "How did you meet Toris without meeting Ivan?" Feliciana asked. "He's not hard to miss, he's tall, big and really really scary."

"I-I saw him... I-I just didn't meet him." Maddie said cautiously.

"That's good because even Ludwig is-" Feliciana was cut off by Ludwig's stating the arrival to their destination. He put Feliciana down and the Trio walked into the gymnasium. The class was small, only ten students included Ludwig, Maddie and Feliciana.

"Ah~ é mia sorella(1)~" Feliciana exclaimed before running off to a girl with deep brown wavy hair held back by a headband a stray curly just like her sister's ventured away on right side of her head. The girl was sitting next to another girl with tanned skin who had dark brown curly hair to her shoulders, a red clip held her hair out of her face. Her face was cheerful while Feliciana's sister's held a scowl which looked almost permanent, up until the expression of surprise when she was tackled by her sister, then annoyance.

"Lovi~" Feliciana sang as she latched onto her sister, who was trying to escape her grasp, but no matter how much she protested, Feliciana held on tightly. Mattie turned her attention from the two Italian twins and scanned the gymnasium for a place to sit. She then decided to sit on the top bleacher near the left end by the entrance.

Maddie planned on spending the entire period by herself, considering the teacher didn't really expect them to do much for it being day one. But that plan was ruined when she looked up to find a group of guys heading toward her... or towards where she was sitting at least. One boy had blonde hair, thick eyebrows and green eyes, Next to him was Alfred and Maddie wondered how he could have made friends so quickly. _'But that's his nature I guess' _She thinks before laughing quietly to herself. Maddie continued to glance at the 5 boys sitting by her. One didn't even look like he was a guy, unfortunately he looked like a teenage girl, He had long black hair pulled to the side in a ponytail that was over his shoulder and had deep brown eyes. His uniform didn't include a blazer, It was just a sweater, but instead of white it was blue and had the school crest on the right side of the chest. His dialect was Eastern Asian, Maddie guessed Chinese but she had her doubts. He spoke with Alfred and the guy with huge eyebrows who reviled by his dialect and accent that he was British.

He sat next to a fairly tanned boy with dark brown hair who seemed to be taking a nap on the bleachers and using he blazer as a blanket. He lay next to a boy that had green eyes and chin length blonde hair. His face held a permanent frown. He seemed to be texting someone and not really paying attention to the conversation, Actually it seemed as if the only the British boy, Alfred and the Asian boy were talking and the other two just tagged along.

Maddie pondered the idea several times over in her head before deciding to go and talk with the five, or three, however you want to put it. She slide then climbed over to where the boys were. "Uh, hello?" She meeked out. The boys stopped talking and stayed silent for a moment before the Brit utters,"Did anyone hear what I just heard?"

"Not another one of your suspicions, Arthur." The Asian groaned.

"It could be true this time I swear!" He protested.

Mattie sighed, they didn't see her. "Hello?" She irked a little louder. This time they looked around, this was getting ridiculous. Mattie tapped her brother on the shoulder, who jumped and almost wailed her in the face. But once her realized it was Maddie, he played off the small incident as if it never happened. "He~ey!" He exclaimed hugging his sister around her neck who in return looked surprised and confused.

"Who's this?" Arthur asked Alfred. "You're girlfriend?" His smile was mischievous. Already on the first day her brother was being tormented by a British schoolmate. Alfred just pushed the joke aside and shook his head. "She's my sister, My twin." He flashed a smile. Maddie puts her head in her hands. Sometimes her brother was just a bit too much.

The Asian boy looked over at Maddie. "No need to hide,aru. What's your name?" he asked.

"I wasn't hiding." Maddie says shaking her head. "My name is Maddie, and yours?"

"Wang Yao." Yao smiled greatly. " It's nice to meet you Maddie,aru." He stuck his hand out for a handshake, That was, before Maddie saw a lower grade girl who's blazer had incredibly long sleeves sneak into the gym. She pranced up the bleachers and practically tackled Yao. "Anikiiiii~" She exclaimed while groping Yao's chest, who in return screamed, "Aiya! Min-Jee! Get off of me!" He struggles to get away from the girl's grasp but fails. So for the next ten minutes Yao struggled while Min-Jee giggled and continued to grope the poor boy. But when Yao finally broke free, frowned in embarrassment then told her to head back to her class. Min-Jee in response protested on why she had to go, which led to Yao to practically kick her out which was easier said than done.

While that was going on Maddie pulled away from Alfred's hug and sat in between the two blonde boys. "So, how have your classes been so far?" Arthur asks Maddie.

"Uhm..." She pondered. "Well... I guess, I had English first... I met a few people there... Elizabeta, Toris, and Feliks. Uhm... then I went to Algebra two... I met Francis there-" Maddie was cut off by a groan coming from Arthur. "You met the frog already?" He sighs. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Arthur shakes his head.

Maddie looks up at Arthur with confusion and tells him, "He didn't really... we spoke to each other in French..he kept calling me "mon chérie" which was really weird...and he distracted me out of my work... but he was charming..."

"That's his trick! He'll lure you in, use you and get you into trouble, He's nothing but it!" Arthur exclaimed. Maddie was surprised, apparently either Arthur was used by Francis one to many times before or the fact that their countries where it seemed they hailed from were rivals. Maddie shrugged off the thought and turns to Alfred. "What were your classes?"

Alfred and Arthur sighed. "So far I've had ever class with him." Alfred says pointing to Arthur. "First was World History, Which I have to add, is a terrible class, who cares about the history of the world?" Maddie put her head in her hands again and shook her head before Alfred continued. "My next class, Biology, Unfortunately I was partnered up with Vash over there." Alfred pointed to the blonde by who was frowning at his phone waiting for a message. "He spent all class texting god knows who." That was when Arthur chimed in again. "His sister, Lilli, He's basically really over protective of her." He explains."It's like he's her father or something, she's only two years younger than us. Like my brother, Peter, and Yao's childhood friend Im Min-Jee." Yao walked back into the conversation, he had finally sent her off.

"She didn't seem like a friend to me." Alfred laughed and Yao shook his head. "She's like an annoying little sister... She never goes away,aru." He stated then shook his head. "So how has your day been so far,aru?"

"uhm... Well... I guess you can say It's been fine." She responded. "But when is the first day ever perfect." Maddie shrugged. The others nodded in agreement.

"Though being in a town like this, everyone knows everyone, It's hard to remember your first day when it was in Pre-School." Arthur laughed.

"We've moved every year since elementary school," Alfred stated. "It's kinda awesome, seeing so many places and meeting so many people."

"It may be cool, but sometimes I wish we could stay in once place for more that a year." Maddie remarked. Just then, the boy who had been sleeping the entire conversation awakes. He yawned, sat up and put his blazer on his shoulder and states, "Class is almost over…" He stands and walks down the bleachers slowly before heading to the door and leaving.

"W-who's that?" Maddie asked

"Heracles Karpusi," Yao states. "The Greek at our school, He doesn't do much,aru. He normally sleeps through all of his classes."

"Then how does he pass?" Alfred asked.

"He apparently does some work, at some time..." Arthur shrugged as the bell rang. "Off to the next lesson then." He stands up and walks down the bleachers and out the door.

"See you soon Maddie,aru" Yao states before leaving with Alfred. Vash stands, not taking his eyes from his phone and slowly climbs down the bleachers. Maddie stood, gathered her things and walks down the bleachers behind Vash. It wasn't until she tripped that Maddie wanted to hide in a hole.

Maddie tripped off the second to last step, landing on Vash, Who let out a yelp. Maddie felt her skirt lifting exposing her as she fell onto Vash. Gasps filled the room and Vash who was laying on his stomach pushed Maddie off of him and stood up brushing himself off. "Watch where you're going next time." He looked down at Maddie, who was open and exposed in front of him, a blush crawled onto his face and he was frozen. Maddie pulled her skirt down and her face was bright red. "P-pervert" She whispered before turning her head.

Not knowing what to do Vash looked around, before holding out his hand to Maddie. She looked at his hand before grabbing it as he pulled her up. "Who are you anyway?" He asked her. "M-Maddie... Alfred's sister." Maddie said, "He sits next to you in biology class."

"Oh..." Vash stared into space trying to remember the boy who sat next to him. "He's obnoxious."

"I know" Maddie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses. " But you can't help but love him, right?" Vash shook his head and walked off leaving Maddie embarrassed and lost. She glanced down at her schedule, _'10.35: Physical Education, 12.35: World History'_. She stood in the gym awkwardly and confused before she realized "Oh right, lunch...But an hour long?" She gathered her bag that had fallen with her and walked quickly out of the gym.

While she walked down the hallway to the Cafeteria, Maddie spotted two boys. The only one that stood had black blue hair. She could barely tell due to the stripped beanie that rested snugly on his head. His eyes were a sharp silvery blue. He stood almost a full head taller than Maddie, for she thought she was freakishly tall at 5' 6" amongst the girls at the school. She couldn't see much of the other who was slung over The first guy's shoulder. She could only really tell was that he wore green cargo's and pure white converse.

It came to Maddie's attention that either these guys were newer to this school than herself or they didn't give a shit about the uniforms. "Oi, Little girl!" The male called as he stalked toward her with narrowed eyes. Maddie jumped slightly fact that she was 1, noticed by someone without having to make the first move and 2, she was afraid of what she had done that made him call her out in his angered voice. _'MAPLE' _She thought, _'Why is this always me in these hectic situations, Nothing like this happens to Alfred'. _ "Oi are you listening?" He called out again and Maddie turned to him with frightened eyes.

* * *

**Loveless: ****Cliff hanger!~ Oh and sorry we couldn't help it, we HAD to put OC's. But I doubt they will be paired with anyone, which will be explained in the next chapter. So please come back for the next chapter.  
**

**Channy: Oai -faceplam- let me do my job... R&R gaiz :3 oh and *I* decided to add in SuFin :3 it's officially my OTP.**

**Oh and if you already didn't know... Carmen = Spain, I read somewhere that it was the Fem! fandom name for him...her...whatever xD**

**(1) Ah~ It's My Sister**


	4. Odd

**I'M SO SORRY OTL OTL OTL**

**The reason this chapter is so late is because I found a Harry Potter Spell App...and... well... I've been practicing ; A ; And when I'm not practicing I'm play "Osu!" B-But I got it up now, Please enjoy, I'm so sorry. ; A ; Forgive me? :3 **

* * *

Maddie looked around, even though she knew she was the only person in the hallway, and that he was talking to her.

"M-Me?" She asked him.

"Yeah you, you're the only one here right?" He snapped. Maddie nodded. "Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Maddie nodded again. "I'm actually headed that way."  
"That's great, so you can take us right? I've got to feed this idiot." The taller boy gestured to the person on his back in which he received a slap on the back of his head from said person. Maddie agreed to take the two to the cafeteria, and the boy thanked her with an "Arigato." Both…or three you could say, people walked to the cafeteria on the other side of the school.

"I-I'm Maddie… by the way." Maddie said after the awkward silence they walked in.  
the silver-eyed boy smiled, "I'm Ritsuka, and that's Naito." Maddie nodded. "It's nice to meet you both…"  
"So this is World Academy." Ritsuka remarked

"Yeah, It's my first day here…"

"Yours too, huh?" Maddie smiled, happy to know she and Alfred weren't the only new kids at the school…. Not counting freshmen.

"My brother and I just moved here, "

"We travel around the world and have multiple homes." Ritsuka stated. "But, our main house is near by. Yet we went to a different school last year."

"Our family…We're like nomads, never really had a secure home." Maddie said as she looked at her feet. "But this school, I like it… so we may stay here longer." Maddie smiled.

"When I was single, I traveled a lot, but now I can't help but take my lover to places I've been" Ritsuka explained. "Who's that?" Maddie asked and Ritsuka pointed to the person on his back. "I see, he must be very important to you." Maddie said. Ritsuka nodded, "He's my life and I love him. He loves me enough to change his last name to mine." Ritsuka explained. "Wouldn't that be…confusing?" Maddie asked and Ritsuka shrugged. "I don't care." He stated. "It's pretty stupid to keep a relationship a secret."

"That's…really sweet." Maddie muttered.

"It is?" Ritsuka asked. "But even if he we're my sibling… I wouldn't care." Maddie looked up at him. "R-Really?" Ritsuka smiled, "Of course, Nai-Chi's my soul mate. Ne, Nai?" Naito muttered a "Ne" in agreement which gave Ritsuka a smirk. "I knew it, you weren't asleep."

"Yes I am." He said jokingly. "Then can you walk? Maddie hasn't seen you're face yet, you can lean on me if not." Ritsuka said.

"Noooo…." He whined.

"Please?"

"Must I?"

"Yes Nai." Naito finally surrendered with a groan and a fine before climbing off of his back. "Maddie," Ritsuka started. "This is my lover, Naito."

"Nice to meet you, Naito." Maddie smiled. Naito nodded. "You too…"

The trio finally arrived at the door to the cafeteria. "Thank you Maddie," Ritsuka thanked. "Can we buy you your lunch?" He asked. Maddie was shocked. She had just met this boy and he was already offering to buy her lunch. "Y-you don't have to… I have money…" She gestured to her bag which held pretty much everything. "But I insist." He said. "Please?" Maddie knew she'd feel guilty afterwards but accepted. "I-I'll pay you back later…" "No need." Ritsuka smiled.

When entering the Cafeteria, it was of course, no ordinary High school cafeteria. A mixture of aromas filled the air. There were various carts around the walls of the cafeteria. Different cuisines from different countries. There were even cuisines from her mother's home country of Canada. The tables were circular with glass tabletop the chairs were made of metal with cloth seats.

"Nai, Wanna go sit down while I go get the food?" Ritsuka asked. "Sure" Was the answer he received. "What would you like?" "Food." Naito said flatly. "Ehh…" Ritsuka lightly laughed as his expression changed to an "oh jeez." "Hai, Hai. Come on Maddie." Ritsuka sighed as Maddie followed him to a cart with the Japanese Flag on it; He looked at the menu and ordered his meal. "What would you like?" He asked Maddie while he paid for his food.

"What I'd like is" Maddie pointed to the cart with a Canadian flag on it. "Over there." Ritsuka simply nodded and grabbed the two bowls of ramen he ordered. "I'll take these to Nai and Then I'll get in line with you so I can pay.

Maddie wandered over to the cart. Her mouth watered when she smelled Montreal smoked meat sandwiches. Her mother always made them best at home, But then again, to any child, a mother's cooking is the best. She stood in the short line waiting for Ritsuka to return. When he did Maddie ordered her food and Ritsuka paid. After she grabbed her sandwich, both headed back to the table where Naito sat.

They sat in silence at they ate their own food. "So, Maddie…" Ritsuka said, breaking the silence. "You said you had a brother correct?" Maddie nodded. "I do… His name is Alfred. He's kinds of obnoxious, loud, and big mouthed…" Maddie drifted off. "But loveable…" She smiled. They heard and obnoxiously loud laugh coming from across the cafeteria "That wouldn't happen to be him would it? Maddie wanted to slam her head into her half eaten sandwich. She looked over in the direction of the laughter. "Oh god… Yes… That's him."

"You both look a lot alike… despite the obvious gender difference…and personality traits."

"Ahh, Madeline, I've found you once again." Maddie shuddered at the voice. "Bon-Bonjour Francis…" She prepared for the worst yet, it never came; Instead Francis had his eye on the bored boy in front or her. He caressed Naito's face, yet Naito refused to acknowledge this. "Oai, Blondie, Why are you touching MY Nai?" Ritsuka growled. Francis continued to practically molest Naito. "He's beautiful, non?"

"Yes, He is, and if you keep touching him you might be missing a few fingers." Francis pushed the threat aside and continued with his touching. "A small price to pay for such a _bel homme_ (1)." He sighed.

"I see." Ritsuka stood and lifted Francis by his collar. "Ahh, Calm down." Francis sighed he then smirked. "It seems that he does not mind."

"That's because he fell asleep" He hissed angrily

"Ahh, that is what he wants you to think, now please, let me down, you're ruining my uniform."

"Naito… can I kill him?" Ritsuka asked the sleeping boy. "No… He can live." Naito states sleepily. "You can break his arm though…" Ritsuka smirked evilly and let go of Francis' collar before grabbing his left arm and twisting it. Maddie could have sworn she heard a crack. Francis cried out in pain before muttering and stumbling off to the infirmary.

"T-That poor boy…" Maddie said her eyes wide in shock to what Ritsuka had done just for merely touching Naito. Ritsuka's facial expression softened to a slight smile "I'm sorry Maddie, Was I scary?" Maddie's mind screamed "_Yes! That was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced!" _But she just scratched the back of her head nervously and irked out "A-A bit…"

"I'm sorry" Ritsuka said apolgically. Naito yawned before leaning on Ritsuka. "What happened?" Apparently he spoke to Ritsuka about France in his sleep. "Nothing, Nai." Ritsuka smiled. Naito just nodded and continued to eat his food.

"Excuse me," A soft voice stated, "Could you not eat my pocky please?" The voice belonged to a small Japanese boy, his hair short and black, and his eyes the same colour. Naito continued to eat the strawberry flavor cover biscuit stick that was taken from the Japanese boy. "Gomen." Ritsuka apologized "He doesn't pay much attention." Maddie smiled at the Japanese boy before saying "Hello" to him.

"Hello, my name is Kiku Honda." He stated before standing and bowing to the tiny group.

"Nice to meet you Kiku… My name is Maddie." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Ritsuka Raizei, and this is Naito Raizei" Ritsuka says as he points to Naito and himself.

"Raizei… That's a Japanese last name. Are you two Japanese, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am, Full Japanese." Ritsuka states. "Naito is English and Japanese." Kiku smiled "How rare to meet others of Japanese decent." As soon as Kiku got out his last word the bell rang for the lunch period to end. Maddie was left with her sandwich still halfway eaten. She wrapped it up in the foil it came in and shoved it into her bag of Narnia.

"A conversation cut short, I must leave now, Very nice to meet you three." Kiku said before gathering his stuff and leaving. Maddie stood up "I have to go too…To…" She looked down at her schedule. "World History. I hope to see you two around soon." Maddie jogged out of the cafeteria and walked back to the main building. Which she hoped had her class in it.

* * *

**S-So that was the chapter ; A ; I promise to have Chapter 5 up sooner, I'm almost done with it... actually I was almost done with that chapter before I was done with this one _; reason being this was originally an RP with my co-writer XxLovelessxXP and well...it was written over a month ago It was hard to re-find on my phone ; A ;**

**But as said, Chapter 5 should be up before school starts for me in... 2 weeks. -isafraidofhighschool-**

**Review please, I didn't get a lot last time. This story need reveiws to grow D: Tell your friends! I don't care if it's just a "cool" Please review A ; Also tell me what you think of the characters Naito and Ritsuka. **

**Anyway See you next chapter.**


	5. Unexpected

**I'm so sorry T_T I didn't mean for this to take so long, but with three projects, heckling girls, my iPod breaking, not seeing my Co-author and other sorts. All I have to say is one particular review from Midori-Hoseki-Suichi Motivated me to put up these chapters enjoy this please? R and R, reviews like hers make me want to post up even quicker.**

* * *

Despite Maddie's terrible luck from the past, she found her classroom in the main building. She sat in the middle of the room, in between two unknown girls. One with long dark hair and a stray ponytail coming from the top of her head like a small child; it was tied off with a double ball hair tie. Her skin deeply tanned and she wore black square frame glasses and her long bangs were pulled to the side. She wore beige legwarmers with her uniform rather than traditional knee high socks. The other girl had deep red layered hair but her bangs didn't cover her eyes. She was Busty but rather short. She was lightly tanned and had deep green eyes; with her uniform she wore black stockings.

As the bell rang Elizabeta ran inside the doorway straightening her uniform and a professional camera around her neck. "Yearbook duties." She says before going to sit down behind Maddie. The two girls Maddie sat beside turned around to Elizabeta. The girl with bright red hair whispers "Lizzy, How many?" Maddie glanced behind her, thought as hard as it was, and tried to look at what Elizabeta and the other two were talking about. Elizabeta just smiled and turned on the camera before showing the two girls a picture that made their eyes go wide with excitement. "How? How? How? They're impossible!" The dark skinned one exclaimed quietly. The red haired one turned to her and said "Lizzy, has Skills Hana, She's the best at what she does. Like I am with-" Bet before she could finish her sentence the teacher directed their attention towards the front.

"Today, instead of the boring routine, we're going to have an assembly in our wonderful auditorium." The class shifted in their seats, unsure of how to feel about the Assembly, on one hand, no work possibly; On the other hand you had to sit in a cold building with the rest of the school and listen to the Principal speak about things no one cared about. "Well then, you guys seem excited." The teacher said sarcastically. "Let's all get down there shall we?" He instructed as the class rose up from their seats a slowly poured out of the door.

"Hey, Maddie!" Elizabeta called before walking over to her with her two friends. Maddie waved shyly at them and waited so they could walk together. "Maddie, I'd like you to meet Loki and Hanabi." Loki identified as the five-foot busty girl with the vibrant hair and eyes, and Hanabi as the dark hair and skinned girl with an upbeat attitude. Hanabi out stretched her arms to hug Maddie and after 30 seconds of Maddie's hesitation Hanabi took it upon herself to embrace her in a full blown bear hug. She felt Maddie flinch and put her guard up before slightly hugging her back. "Loosen uppp~" Hanabi smiled. "I don't bite" "Much" Loki and Elizabeta said simultaneously. Hanabi just rolled her eyes at the two girls before saying "C'mon guys I don't wanna be stuck in the front of Principal Vargas." Loki sqiuntched up her face, "Or Vice Principal Beilschmidt., He's ten times scarier than Ludwig." Loki and Elizabeta nodded in agreement.

The four girls ran off to the auditorium on the other side of the school. 'Why is this school so huge…if the student body is barely over sixty?' Maddie thought. When they reached the auditorium, the doors were made of teak and had a dark stain finish. Not matter how plain they looked, when one stepped inside it was as if you stepped into a grade theatre. It seemed to hold at least 500 people. The carpet was a deep red to match the girls' skirts. There were two sets of curtains, the front one was the same red, and behind that was a navy blue, to somewhat match the boys. The frame around the stage had an elaborate roman like design in gold. Off to the side were two Roman statues that looked as if they were straight out of a museum in Italy. The seats were Vesubio Rockers, comfortable and durable. The seats were alternating a burgundy and a navy. On the ceiling the elegant school logo that was on Blazers, sweaters and school bags. Maddie's eyes grew wide as she inspected the fabulous theatre, She'd been in a few before, just never at a school, and it was simply marvelous. Hanabi pulled her along, leading her to a middle row where a tanned girl with dark hair pulled into two pony tails with red ribbons to match her skirt, and a cream sweater. "Bonjour Sey~" Hana smiled. "Bonjour Emme." She smiled back, using a name that Maddie hadn't heard before, "Ça va?" she asked. "Très bien! Je m'ennuie de cette école. It's like my Hogwarts." Hanabi giggled as did the other girl. "Qui est qui?" The girl with two pigtails asked Hanabi. "Oh!" She blushed, forgetting that she was holding Maddie's hand. "Tis Maddie." She smiled. "Bonjour Maddie," This girl smiled, "I'm Victoria Sesel"*

"It's nice to meet you Victoria, You speak French also?" Victoria nodded and smiled, "We both do, Emmeline and I." She said pointing to Hanabi whose face instantly turned sour "I told you never to call me that!" With that Victoria immediately apologized. "Four French speakers, that sounds fun." Maddie smiled. "There's one more girl, in my class, Bella, she speaks French and Dutch. Her brother's a teacher here. Mr. Van Dyk." Hanabi shuddered. "He's such a creeper! I feel so sorry for you Tori~" Hana latched onto Victoria who just seemed to sigh a "what am I going to do with you" sigh.

The auditorium was loud and rowdy for number of people in there, around 80, it seemed as a few people from the college forum decided to tag along. As soon as two men walked out on stage one with brown wavy hair, a few curls sticking out, the other with long golden hair pulled back into a single ponytail. "That's Principal Vargas, the one with the curly hair, He's Feliciana's and Lovina's grandfather. He's really sweet but… just sometimes…he's a bit…" Hana said to Maddie before trailing off. "Oh, that guy, with the blond hair, Vice Principal Beilschmidt, is Ludwig and Gilbert's grandfather. He's really strict and tends to frown all the time, It's like, really hard to believe that him and Principal Vargas have been friends for like, ever. "Maddie nodded slowly, wondering how two young looking men could be grandfathers.

Principal Vargas walked up to the podium in the middle of stage, which Vice Principal Beilschmidt sat in a chair off to the side. "Happy school year to you all!" he exclaimed, the auditorium cheered. "Well, let's get to this. We know we've promised this for two years, but finally we got them built! Vice Principal Beilschmidt and I are happy to announce that the dorms we promised, are finally up and Trust me they're were worth the wait~" He clapped along with everyone in the auditorium. Some shouted and hollered in excitement. "College forums, you're allowed to stay on campus if you like, in the year three and four dorms, or you can get exercise and walk three blocks to the dorms we gave you. This doesn't include the special people who got the Dorm Advisor … now here's Beilschmidt to ruin your fun with rules." Prinicpal Vargas remarked before trading places with Vice Principal Beilschmidt "Good afternoon." He said, face expressionless, his German accent filling the room harshly "I'm here to establish the rules of your somewhat newfound freedom.

Rule number one: Even though Buildings are Co-ed, sexual activities along with alcoholic beverages are prohibited, no matter how old you are.

Rule number two: Cerfew will be at 22.00 Sharp! No later, you don't have to sleep you just have to be in your building, preferably your room. The common room will stay open for two more hours, until Midnight, after that, your Dorm Advisor will lock the room until the morning.

Rule number three: There are things called free days, as you all know, our school hours are from 08.00 until 16.00, three day weekends and it year round. Well, now with all attendees staying on campus, three day weekends are now called free days. Those days you can leave campus, and do what you like, as long as it does not give our school a bad reputation.

Rule number four: On said free days your curfew is extended two hours and common rooms are open all night.

Rule number five: As stated before our school is year long and we are very serious about education. So we have established study times. At your study time you are to report to your common area and study. Years one and two are to meet at 18.00 while years three and four are to meet at 19.00 Study time is only an hour long, but one is encouraged to study longer if needed.

Rule number six: Laundry will be done between the hours of 16.30 and 20.30 Monday through Thursday and 08.30 through 15.30 Friday through Sunday.

Rule number seven: Meals are served in the Cafeteria; Breakfast from 06.30 until 9.30 Lunch from 11.30 until 1.30 and Dinner from 18.00 until 21.00. You are allowed to go off of campus to eat.

Rule number eight: For those who can not drive there are several bus stops that will take you to where you need to go. Bus Schedules will be provided once you leave.

Rule number nine: Smoking is tolerated but only in designate areas. Balconies and where ashtrays are set, just not inside the dorms or the school.

And Rule number ten: Breaks can be spent here or at home. As you know, we take a month long trip to a surprise location every summer. If one does not choose to go or can not go for financial reasons you are welcome to spend your break at home with your family. Thank you for your time." Vice Principal Beilschmidt thanked the quite auditorium before him and Principal Vargas switched once more. "Beilschmidt forgot one important rule… HAVE FUN!" The auditorium cheered for at least the fifth time today. "Also, in your dorm closets there are uniforms for summer and winter for two weeks in there. Also, your parents are aware of the dorm situation, so on Friday you are free to go home and gather your belongings so don't worry~" He looked at his watch "Oh! It's almost 16.00! Ah, well we'll dismiss you from here. There is a table with Mr. Van Dyk who will hand you a card with Dorm building, room number and dormmates on it." As soon as he finished the final bell of the day rang. People stood up and filed out of the auditorium knowing that if they grouped out it would get them nowhere. Everyone was happy that either they were getting live like college kids or that they were going to be with friends all year long. Some were on their phones calling parents to have them pack for them.

"Madddiiiee~" Hana said tackling the poor blonde girl. "I like you; I hope we get in the same dorm." Maddie blushed as the girl latched onto her. "Oh so you don't want to be in a room with Lizzy and I oh, I see how it is now." Loki said playfully pouting. "No Loki it's not like that I still love you!" She unlatched form Maddie and went over to tackle the shorter girl. Loki stood her ground protesting but as soon as Hanabi caught her in her grasp she tried her hardest to wiggle her way out. They ended up falling on the ground. _'That looks like true friendship'_ Maddie giggled as the two girls playfully fought in the emptying auditorium.

Instead of doing something like asking the girls to stop, which she knew would be useless since her voice was so tiny, she decided to get at the back of the line of exiting people. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get to the table. A man with spiked light brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his forehead eyed Maddie up and down before asking her what her name was. She promptly gives him her name and he gathers a stack of papers before looking down at the card. "Year three, huh? Almost an adult I see." He grinned sinisterly. "I don't know whether to be happy about that or not." Maddie blushed before walking away quickly. _'Who gave HIM a teaching job?'_ She thought trying to get away as quick as possible. _'Hana was right… he is a creeper!'_ Maddie was able to find a bench outside. She looked down at the card it had her name and the name "Feliciana Vargas" and "Carmen Fernandez Carriedo" She knew Feliciana but not Carmen. But that was the least of her worries she was room "4-2" and she had no idea where the buildings were… Maybe she's just wing it. Again.

* * *

**Soo... That was chapter fail- I mean five. ^_^" **

**Honestly I'm not sure if I'll be able to put these up as often, I have a ton of free time, but I'm trying to use all of that to go on a trip to England, France, Germany, Belgium, Holland and Switzerland next summer and I need to help raise money for that . so wish me luck~ And like stated above, Reviews make me want to update faster. Also tell me what you think of Loki and Hanabi/Emmeline. (If you'd like to know about Emme's back story I'll post is on DeviantART when I'm done with it.)**

*** I used Victoria because of the capital of Seychelles as you all know and Sesel...because apparently that's her Fandom name.. I just thought it was clever...**

**But that's it... See you in Chapter siiixxxx~**


	6. Interesting

_Ello There, it's Loveless speaking first in this chapter!~ I have kidnapped Channy and she is being held captive at my home. Well I wanted to respond to Panda3035 as the official creator of the epic and sexy Ritsuka Raizei. Although having Ritsuka and Naito behave like brothers in the eyes of Maddie would cause major shock to her when she finds out there true relationship. It is impossible for both Ritsuka and Naito. For they weren't created on a mere whim with little if any depth and character. Ritsuka is painfully blunt, violent, malicious, sarcastic, with a severe sadistic tendencies especially during sex and has a soft side for few people. But due to these personality traits it is odd for him to apologies for any of these actions. So the fact the he DID in fact apologize to Maddie for scaring her is a BIG deal. It is a sign that he deems her to be a person he wouldn't mind being friends with. So if anyone screws with Maddie they should expect a 'pleasant visit' from . Additionally Ritsuka refuses to hide from anyone. As soon as he meets a person he tells a person his sexual orientation. Enjoying the pure discussed look on their face or the fact that they are very accepting. so I hope you understand ;)!_

***sighs* Co-writers... Ah well... Onward to the story C: Also I apologize extremely for this chapter being late. I've had a lot of things on my plate, Therapy, Contests, nervous breakdowns, etc. I'm truly sorry and I'm writing Chapter seven as we speak.**

* * *

Eventually, after about an hour circling campus, Maddie finally found the Year three and four dorms. She walked inside ignoring the beautiful interior of the common room and opened a door leading to a small staircase, twelve stairs at the maximum. At the top was a door that was labelled 'One'. After that was Another flight of stairs, possibly leading to the second floor. Maddie opened the door and instantly saw six other doors down the halway. The carpet was burgundy with golden trim the walls a pure white. A chandelier hung in the middle of the hallway, it matched the purity of the white with it's pale silver arms, in it's hands were candle like lights the shown a glowing orange to give the cold light fixture a warm feel. Maddie walked under it passing several doors, One saying Dorm Advisor closest to the door leading to the staircase. Next to it was room 1-1. On the other side of the hallway was room 1-2; There were several other doors but they were not labelled. At the end of the hallway was an elevator and next to it was a door stating Laundry. Maddie pressed the up button beside the elevator and waited as the elevator lowered before stepping onto it.

Once inside she pressed the floor four button and waited, admiring the golden and white elevator with a navy carpet.  
The elevator stopped and chimed signalling it had arrived at the floor. The doors slid open and Maddie walked out. This floor resembled the one she had just left. Maddie picked up the envelope out of her bag, opening it again and pulled out the card that stated the room numberand her room mate's names, she glanced around for room 4-2.

While she looked she was passed by a Ritsuka carrying a sleepy looking Naito. Their conversation not that important to her but she was able to catch a few pieces like "French bastard", "I don't want to leave you." and "I love you". Maddie blushed; their relationship was true love. She continued down the hall to find that her room was on the left side near the end of the hallway. She watched as the couple walked into the room on the right side which was closer to the elevator. Maddie then looked down at the locked door, jiggling the handle for entrance but with no luck. She glared down at the door in frustration. Maddie set her bag down before sitting along with it and started searching for something she could have missed.

Maddie began emptying her bag when she heard a "I'll fucking kill you! Touch my sister again!" coming from the room Naito and Ritsuka entered. Though the screaming wasn't coming from Ritsuka but an extremely angered Naito who Ritsuka was holding back. They were exiting the door and Ritsuka was trying to calm Naito down. After frustrated yelling Naito was led by Ritsuka to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Maddie went back to checking her bag. Near the bottom she found a silver key that looked like it was for the dorm. After picking up her belongings she tried the key. Not only did it fit, but it opened the door too.  
Maddie stepped into the room eyeing the largeness of it. It resembled a small apartment rather than a dorm room. There were several rooms, a small kitchen, a den and two other rooms behind closed doors. Maddie opened the first door to find three beds in a row. The room was large and took most of the dorm. She set her bag down on the bed on the left side of the room. It was also closest to the closet. Maddie exited the room and opened the next door which was a bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink and a large mirror, Nothing from normal, other than there was already shampoo and soap in there.  
As she continued to explore the large dorm the girl she spotted early in Gym entered the room. "Oh! Hola!" She smiled when she spotted Maddie, who just waved and smiled softly. "I'm Carmen, and you are?" Her voice has a beautiful Spanish dialect and after every sentence her voice raised a bit as it she were asking a question with everything she said. "I'm Maddie."

"Ahh, Es us palcer conocerte" She smiled sweetly. "So how do you enjoy the school?"

"It's very nice... Fancy... Lots of people must have money to come here."

"Sí. The Vargas twins and the Belichsmidt niños fund this school lots. But some parents pay for their own to come here. Mine did. Others are on scholarships."

"Like my brother and I."

"Ah! you must be brilliant." Maddie blushed. " Not really but thanks anyway."

"No, *seriously* only the magnificently brilliant get in here without paying. You are one lucky girl, *a lucky girl*" again Maddie blushed at the Spanish girl's compliments.

"oh, niña, would you like to eat dinner with me and my Lovi?" Carmen asked. Maddie nodded. Maybe she'd see Elizabeta, Hana, and Loki again. "Let's go then. I have they have Paella." With that Maddie was dragged off by the Spanish girl to the cafeteria.

Running across campus the girls made it to the cafeteria around 19.20. Carmen pulled Maddie through the cafeteria doors as Maddie looked around for the trio that she met up with before in her History class and at the assembly. "Ah, C-Carmen," She called to the girl she was attached to, "I think I'm going to sit with a few friends I met earlier."

"Oh..." Carmen said looking slightly disappointed. "Okay then, we can talk later, yes?" Maddie nodded before aimlessly walking in the opposite direction while looking for them.  
A few tables from the door in which they entered, Hanabi and Loki were seated with Naito and Ritsuka. Maddie causally 'rushed' to them and sat down next to Naito, in front of Hanabi.

"Hi sweetie." Hanabi smiled waving at the blonde girl who blushed and waved back.  
Unknowingly, Maddie was pounced on by a five foot busty ginger. "Hiii~" Loki exclaimed. Maddie jumped at the surprise before mustering a "Hi" back. Hanabi frowned, "And who get's mad when I hug her? Hmm?" she questioned.

"B-but i'm the rapist." Loki whined before groping Maddie who tried to movie the girls hands while blushing deeply, but she was surprisingly strong. "See."

"It's not nice to grope boobs, Loki." Hanabi giggled.

"But the feel nice." Loki wiggled her eyebrows.

" Oh really?" Hanabi chuckled. "How can anything feel nice if they're smaller than you?" She asked gesturing to Loki's swollen chest.

"Oh god." Naito said before practically slamming his head on the table.

"They're like marshmellows." Loki exclaimed. "Nice firm marshmellows." She continued to grope the struggling girl. Ritsuka shook his head, "And people wonder why I'm gay."

"Please stop," Maddie said frustrated grabbing Loki's hands and finding it easier to move them.

"Oh, Sorry." she smiled "I'll remember to ask next time."

Maddie smiled also, forgiving her. She turned to Ritsuka and recalled his last remark. "You've know her for long?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "She's a relative... Sadly."

"Oh pshht, you know you love her." Hanabi laughed.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes and cuddled close to Naito. "So you're actually going to be concious for once?" he asked.

"Yeah" Naito nodded. " I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Anyone want to go out and eat with us?" Ritsuka asked.

"Oh oh! I do!" Hanabi bounced

"I'd like to come... If it's not to much of a trouble." Maddie stated.

"Not at all." Naito smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hanabi asked.

"I want Italian!" Loki exclaimed

" ohhhh yes~ I'm feeling Pasta, what about you Maddie?" Hanabi asked. Maddie pondered for a bit. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"I think Nai knows a good Italian Restaurant." Ritsuka said looking over towards Nai.

" Do I?" He asked "Oh right, I do. A few streets over." Pointing down the road. It wasn't extremely far but it was far enough to where it wasn't practically sitting on top of the school. "Let's head there, then." The group of five walked down the sidewalk to the small Italian place, where they were greeted and seated by a Hostess with Short black hair. Their waitress who had large...er... eyes, introduced herself as Katyusha. She forgot to include Maddie in the party several times even after She loudly pointed out that she was present, which led Katyusha teary-eyed.

When their food arrived it seemed she had a lot of trouble carrying more than two plates leading to have another server help her, in which again she forgot Maddie, making her teary once more. Overall though, the dinner was..eventful. With pasta flinging and tiny fights leaving them with sauce on their uniforms.

After walking back stomachs full of Italian, The five walked to their respectable dorms to turn in for the night. who knows what was to await them.

* * *

**Chapter six, And I'm sorry, everytime I tried to upload this Fanfiction wouldn't let me. I'm surprised it's letting me now. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon I have a LOT of meetings to attend, Panel meetings ( I'm on one Hetalia Panel and I'm helping out a lot with a Kuroshitsuji panel that my friends are running and we have weekly meetings)And then meetings for my studying abroad. I'm trying to get these up as fast as possible but please stick with me. gaiz 3 I love all of you and It's extremely fun getting into this story.**


End file.
